Knock Out Love Out (2Min Version)
by sinbi
Summary: Minho mengalami masalah beruntun mulai dari perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut, orang tuanya yang bercerai serta kakak laki-lakinya yang seorang gay. Hingga suatu malam ia bertemu dengan Taemin, lelaki cantik yang ternyata adalah muridnya sendiri. (2min, Jungmo TRAX) R n R please
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jungmo TRAX as Choi Jungmo

Minho menutup notebooknya pelan. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Tak ada seorangpun di ruangan guru selain dirinya sendiri dan lampu yang menyala disana. Sepi. Bulu kuduknya naik dan ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Udara dingin sedikit menusuk tubuh Minho yang sudah tertutup mantel tebal dan syal rajutan khusus yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya Eunsoo saat tahun baru setahun lalu. Minho tersenyum. Rasa hangat mendadak menyeruak begitu ia mengingat betapa indah dan manisnya hubungan mereka. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan segera menikahi Eunsoo, sunbaenya saat sekolah dulu.

Choi Minho. 21 tahun. Mahasiswa Universitas Seoul jurusan pendidikan matematika yang tengah menjalankan kerja prakteknya di Gwangil High School. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuhnya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang guru di sekolah tersebut. Sedikit susah, namun memang ini pilihan hidupnya. Ia memang menginginkan menjadi seorang guru sejak kecil. Dan sedikit lagi ia menggapai cita2nya tersebut.

Getaran ponsel di kantung mantelnya membuat Minho sejenak tersadar dengan lamunannya barusan. Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ne appa?" sapa Minho begitu melirik nama ayahnya tertera disana.

"Ada yang mau appa bicarakan. Bisakah kau segera pulang?" tanya ayahnya pelan. Ia tahu benar nada suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia juga tahu betul ayahnya ingin mengatakan hal penting yang teramat serius.

Minho pun berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Ia naik bus terakhir yang menuju arah rumahnya. Otaknya berkecamuk. Ia yakin kali ini kakaknya kembali membuat ulah. Apakah ia membuat onar di kantor ayahnya? Ataukah kakaknya itu menabrak seseorang lagi hingga meninggal?

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu turun dari bus dan berlari menuju rumah keluarganya. Rumah keluarga Choi yang terlihat besar dan mewah bahkan dari kejauhan. Lalu mengapa Minho hidup sesederhana ini?

Choi Minho. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Choi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup bahagia seperti pesan terakhir kakeknya sebelum meninggal. Dan Minho berjanji akan menjalankannya. Menjalankan hidup paling bahagia yang kelak akan ia lewati seumur hidupnya.

"Appa.., museum iriya?" tanya Minho dan terkejut melihat kakak laki-lakinya Choi Jungmo kini tengah terduduk di atas sofa dengan bibir sedikit berdarah.

"Hyung..," teriak Minho lalu menghampiri Jungmo. Ia bersihkan darah yang menempel lalu wajahnya beralih pada ayahnya.

"Appa.., bisakah kali ini kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan?" keluh Minho dengan suara bassnya. Sementara Jungmo hanya tersenyum sinis dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Biarkan laki2 tua ini melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Aku benar2 tidak kuat lagi berada di tempat ini," balas Jungmo lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu rumah tersebut.

Mr. Choi kini terduduk lemas. Lelaki tua itu kini hanya bisa meratapi nasib malang di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Istri yang teramat ia cintai ternyata selama ini berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Perusahaannya yang berada di ambang kehancuran. Dan Jungmo yang baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya…,

"Sebenarnya ada apa Appa?" tanya Minho menaruh tangannya di dengkul ayah yang amat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Kakakmu itu hendak menikah dengan seorang laki2…," jelas Mr. Choi dan membuat Minho sedikit shock.

Jungmo dengan seorang lelaki?

"Benarkah itu Appa?" tanya Minho memastikan. Ayahnya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Minho seorang diri berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Minho diam. Iya. Dia diam. Berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa kali Jungmo selalu terlihat 'menyebalkan' di hadapan orangtuanya. Mulai dari kekacauan yang selama ini ia buat hingga detik ini…, Jungmo pun bersikap layaknya anak-paling-nakal-sedunia. Dan sukses membuat Minho menjadi anak-paling-penurut-sedunia.

Choi Jungmo. 26 tahun. Ia bukanlah seorang anak yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia mendapat seluruhnya. Perhatian dari seluruh keluarga. Posisinya sebagai pewaris perusahaan Choi. Hingga wajah tampan dan otak encer yang dikagumi banyak orang. Sebuah kejadian saat ia berumur 10 tahun membuatnya berubah. Jungmo melihat Ibunya berciuman dengan orang lain, dan saat itulah ia berubah. Menjadi salah satu dari sekian anak pemberontak di luar sana.

Minho menghela nafas. Ia meratapi nasib keluarganya. Mengapa semuanya mendadak terjadi dalam sebulan ini? Ibu yang selama ini menjadi panutannya ternyata berselingkuh. Hal itu cukup menyakitkan bagi Minho yang bukan anak kecil lagi.

Lelaki berhidung mancung itu melirik ke arah ponselnya. Terdapat fotonya tengah mencium pipi Eunsoo hangat. Cinta mereka berdua yang teramat suci menurut Minho. Setidaknya hal itulah yang membuatnya masih tersenyum di saat2 seperti ini. Di masa2 kritis seperti ini.

Minho memutuskan untuk mengambil sepedanya dan beranjak menemui kekasihnya tersebut. Pukul 10 malam, Minho pikir Eunsoo belum tidur. Saat2 seperti ini yang Minho inginkan adalah melihat senyum indah dari bibir kekasihnya yang berambut panjang itu.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya pelan sambil menikmati angin malam yang seharusnya menusuk bagi seluruh orang, namun mengingat ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk menemui Eunsoo, perasaan itu Minho buang jauh-jauh. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di depan rumah Eunsoo. Ia parkirkan sepeda itu asal dan segera menekan bel, berharap bahwa Eunsoo benar2 belum tertidur dan membukakan pintu untuknya hanya untuk tersenyum. Minho membutuhkan sebuah senyuman.

Minho menekan bel berkali-kali.

1

2

3

Tak ada balasan. Tubuhnya berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana, namun seseorang membuka pintu dan membuat Minho berbalik kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Ia tersenyum. Minho tersenyum. Tidak. Senyum Minho hanya sesaat.

Ia terkejut saat menatap Eunsoo mengenakan piyama dengan kancing yang terpasang tidak berturan. Rambutnya berantakan dan bibir serta lehernya penuh dengan tanda merah.

Minho terdiam. Kali ini ia benar2 terdiam.

"Noo…na…, "sapa Minho pelan dan kembali terkejut melihat seorang laki2 ikut meramaikan suasana mereka berdua yang sedikit canggung.

"Nuguya?" tanya laki2 tersebut dan memeluk Eunsoo dari belakang.

"Minho-ya.., sebenarnya.. aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu…," jelas Eunsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan dari laki2 di belakangnya.

Minho kembali terdiam. Bibir tebalnya kini tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Suara menderu kencang setiap malam terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Orang2 sibuk menari seirama dengan musik yang diperdengarkan. Club Zion. Tempat para manusia membunuh jiwa2 luar mereka dan memasuki dunia di dalam sini. Iya. Dunia kecil yang bisa juga disebut neraka dunia. Tempat dimana para wanita mempertontonkan tubuh mereka, lelaki hidung belang bercengkerama dengan orang manapun yang mereka inginkan. Di tengah kekacauan dunia yang berkumpul menjadi satu itulah, terselip seorang lelaki cantik yang 2 tahun terakhir ini menggantungkan hidupnya disana.

Lee Taemin. 18 tahun. Perpaduan wajah cantik dan manis yang menjadi satu. Ditambah perilakunya yang lembut dan sedikit innocent. Benarkah itu?

Nyatanya kini Taemin tengah bergumul di atas sofa yang terletak di dalam sebuah ruangan VIP dan telah disewa khusus oleh pelanggan tetapnya selama 2 tahun ini. Mereka berciuman panas. Tangan lelaki itu sibuk membuka kancing kemeja tanpa lengan yang dipakai Taemin, sementara Taemin telah meremas junior laki2 tersebut dengan keras hingga ia mengerang.

"Taem~~, kau.., angh…, benar2…,"

Taemin tersenyum sinis. Ia lepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia buka kancing kemejanya sendiri satu persatu. Lalu ia turunkan celana kulit ketat berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan tadi. Kini tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh celana dalam putih yang sedikit transparan, hingga miliknya dengan mudah mengintip dari balik sana.

Lelaki itu. Jungmo. Pelanggan tetap Taemin selama dua tahun ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan membayangkan apa yang akan kembali ia lakukan bersama benda kenyal milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Jungmo dan Taemin? Kekasih? Iya. Mereka telah resmi berpacaran selama seminggu ini. Love after sex. Yeah. Metode seperti itulah yang sekiranya diterapkan oleh mereka. Namun seks seperti apakah yang mereka lakukan?

"Another blow job, hun?" tanya Taemin yang dengan lekas menurunkan celana jeans milik Jungmo lalu menarik boxernya hingga miliknya keluar. Yang selama ini ia mainkan. Yang selama ini ia puaskan.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas blow job. Taemin berjanji tidak akan membiarkan seorang lelakipun memasuki lubangnya hingga mereka berada dalam ikatan resmi. Dan beruntunglah Taemin bahwa pelanggan tetap sekaligus kekasihnya Jungmo mengerti akan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Taemin masih ia anggap kecil untuk menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Benarkah Taemin masih kecil? Lalu untuk apa Taemin kini berjongkok sambil mengulum dalam2 milik Jungmo dengan lihai?

Malam ini…., Minho merasa bahwa ini merupakan titik terberat dalam kehidupannya. Perusahaan Mr. Choi yang sedang mengalami masa krisis hingga berujung pada perceraian kedua orangtuanya…, ditambah Jungmo yang baru saja mengakui kepada seluruh keluarga bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay. Dan kini Minho harus menerima kenyataan pahit lagi, kekasihnya Eunsoo akan segera menikah dengan lelaki yang selama ini telah dijodohkan dengannya.

Pembicaraannya dengan Eunsoo selama setengah jam tadi cukup membuatnya tersadar dari kehidupan 'bahagia'nya yang kamuflase. Kebahagiaan? Benarkah ia telah mendapatkannya? Cinta Ibunya kepada ayahnya bahkan terasa palsu di mata Minho. Begitupula dengan kisah kasih dirinya dan Eunsoo yang pada akhirnya memilih laki2 pilihan orangtuanya dan mungkin saja berakhir di ranjang?

Bullshit dengan segala kebahagiaan yang diucapkan kakeknya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Ia membuang anggapan tentang hal tersebut dan meneguk belasan soju yang ada di hadapannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Hingga seorang gadis cantik muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Cantik sekali pikir Minho.

Bagaikan seorang bidadari yang akan membantunya menghilangkan kegundahan ini.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu, mata senyumnya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berbalutkan kaos putih yang kebesaran.

Dan satu lagi…

Bibir tebal dan lembutnya…, kini menyentuh bibir Minho

Manis sekali….

Benar2 manis. Bahkan ia merasa beban hidupnya yang baru saja bertumpu pada bahunya. Lenyap begitu saja.

Karena sepercik senyuman.

Dari gadis itu….

Minho terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia terduduk dan menyaksikan matahari masuk dengan beraninya ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tidak dikenali olehnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan jam tangannya tersusun rapi di meja nakas. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan menemukan kemeja, mantel dan celana panjang serta syalnya berada tidak karuan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah kanan. Ia menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Minho shock. Ia kini mengintip ke bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Polos. Tidak tertutup apapun. Bahkan tubuhnya lengket dengan cairan yang ia kenal betul cairan apakah itu.

Kini Minho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia meniduri seorang gadis yang tidak ia ingat siapa orangnya. Minho memberanikan diri membuka selimut perempuan di sampingnya secara perlahan.

Sekilas Minho bisa melihat jelas rambut gadis itu. Berwarna almond dan terlihat lembut. Minho pun membuka lagi selimut itu hingga punggungnya terekspos bebas.

Putih dan mulus. Sejenak Minho mengagumi bagian tubuh belakang wanita tersebut. Indah tanpa cela. Ia penasaran dengan wajah wanita yang semalam kemungkinan besar ia tiduri tersebut.

Wanita itu berbalik dan membuat Minho memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Ia tidak berani melihat wanita tersebut, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keadaan canggung tersebut,

"Morning Choi Sonsaengnim…," sapa suara lembut namun cenderung rendah itu.

Minho menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ia kira perempuan itu ternyata laki2. Dan ia… benar2 cantik.

Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia perhatikan jakun yang menghias di leher namja cantik tersebut. Ditambah dadanya yang rata lengkap dengan nipple mungilnya yang berwarna pink.

Minho menelan ludah.

Dan satu lagi…,

Bagaimana mungkin namja itu mengenali dirinya yang seorang guru?

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan seorang laki2?

**== TBC ==**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jungmo TRAX as Choi Jungmo

"_Kau tidak apa2?"_

"_Aku tidak apa2….," jawab Taemin pelan dan berusaha untuk berdiri namun bagian belakangnya terasa amat sakit karena kejadian semalam oleh salah satu pelanggannya yang bertindak berlebihan._

"_Kau kenapa? Sakit? Aku akan membantumu berjalan ke ruang kesehatan," jelas Minho lalu menaruh tangan Taemin di bahunya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil namja cantik tersebut._

"_Ah…," Taemin masih merasakan sakit dan tetap tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Rasa sakit yang ia tahan dari pagi tadi kini memuncak._

"_Baiklah…, mau tidak mau…,"_

_Minho pun mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan menggendongnya dengan bride style. Taemin menumpu badannya di leher jenjang Minho dan laki2 berhidung mancung tersebut menggendong Taemin dengan santai._

"_Heran. Kau laki2 tapi tubuhmu ringan sekali. Hahaha…," ujar Minho dan sedikit tertawa pada Taemin yang masih terpesona dengan laki2 yang menggendongnya barusan._

"_Aku terbiasa menggendong orang seperti ini. Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman," tambah Minho lagi._

"_Tidak apa2. Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih,"_

"_Dimana ruangan kesehatannya?"_

"_Cukup berjalan lurus saja. Ada di dekat lapangan bola,"_

"_Baiklah. oh iya, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru praktek di sekolahmu. Jadi nanti kau harus memanggilku sonsaengnim ya…," _

"_He?"_

"_Iya…," ungkap Minho lalu kembali fokus berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan._

"_Kulihat kau tadi sedikit murung. Usiamu masih teramat muda, sebaiknya raihlah impianmu dan carilah kebahagiaanmu dengan semangat. Hidupmu tidak dapat diulang kembali. Bahkan bunga dandelion saja akan tetap berjuang hidup walaupun mereka harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain," cerocos Minho panjang lebar._

_Taemin terkejut._

_Entahlah. Pesona Minho saat itu begitu kuat. Dirinya yang selama ini dikenal dengan hatinya yang keras mendadak berubah. Taemin berjuang melewati hidupnya karena Minho._

_Pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat Taemin mencintai laki2 itu._

_Dan Minho dengan mudahnya melupakan kejadian tersebut._

_Kejadian sebulan lalu yang menggetarkan hati Taemin dengan kencang._

Minho terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia terduduk dan menyaksikan matahari masuk dengan beraninya ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tidak dikenali olehnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan jam tangannya tersusun rapi di meja nakas. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan menemukan kemeja, mantel dan celana panjang serta syalnya berada tidak karuan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah kanan. Ia menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Minho shock. Ia kini mengintip ke bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Polos. Tidak tertutup apapun. Bahkan tubuhnya lengket dengan cairan yang ia kenal betul cairan apakah itu.

Kini Minho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia meniduri seorang gadis yang tidak ia ingat siapa orangnya. Minho memberanikan diri membuka selimut perempuan di sampingnya secara perlahan.

Sekilas Minho bisa melihat jelas rambut gadis itu. Berwarna almond dan terlihat lembut. Minho pun membuka lagi selimut itu hingga punggungnya terekspos bebas.

Putih dan mulus. Sejenak Minho mengagumi bagian tubuh belakang wanita tersebut. Indah tanpa cela. Ia penasaran dengan wajah wanita yang semalam kemungkinan besar ia tiduri tersebut.

Wanita itu berbalik dan membuat Minho memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Ia tidak berani melihat wanita tersebut, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keadaan canggung tersebut,

"Morning Choi Sonsaengnim…," sapa suara lembut namun cenderung rendah itu.

Minho menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ia kira perempuan itu ternyata laki2. Dan ia… benar2 cantik.

Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia perhatikan jakun yang menghias di leher namja cantik tersebut. Ditambah dadanya yang rata lengkap dengan nipple mungilnya yang berwarna pink.

Minho menelan ludah.

"Kau tidak mengenalku ya Choi Sam…, baiklah…, aku tidak apa2…," ucap lelaki itu lalu terduduk dan membuka selimutnya dengan santai lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

Mata Minho terbelalak melihat dengan santainya lelaki itu berjalan tanpa sehelai benangpun menghiasi tubuhnya. Tentu saja matanya tertuju pada bagian bawah namja cantik tersebut.

Pandangan Minho langsung segera beralih ke tempat lain. Sekilas ia mengingat wajah cantik itu. Sekilas ia pernah melihatnya…., tapi dimana?

Lagipula.., mana mungkin sekolahnya membiarkan seorang anak laki-laki memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna almond seperti itu?

Otak Minho bercampur aduk. Dirinya merasa terjerumus dalam lubang hitam kehidupannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa2 Choi sonsaengmin? Sepertinya kau sedang sakit.

Minho menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita pada guru lain bahwa semalam ia terlalu banyak minum dan tidur dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang laki2! Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Minho bahwa dirinya akan menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada seorang lelaki yang mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang guru saat ini.

Minho meneguk secangkir kopi yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Berharap bahwa kopi tersebut dapat menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela di ruang guru yang terletak di lantai guru, memperhatikan para siswa yang masuk melewati gerbang sekolah tersebut. Ia berharap bahwa laki2 yang tidur dengannya semalam bukanlah murid dari Gwangil High School.

"Hey…, kau kenapa Choi sonsaengnim?" tanya seorang perempuan sambil menusuk pundak Minho dengan jari tangannya.

"Heh Krystal.., kau baru datang?" tanya Minho kepada sahabatnya di kampus yang menjadi guru di sekolah itu juga.

"Iya. Hari ini aku hanya mengajar 2 kelas dan itu berada di jam akhir. Jadi aku tidak perlu datang pagi2 sepertimu. Kau terlihat pucat. Kau tak apa2?" tanya Krystal sembari menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahi Minho.

"Aku tidak apa2…," jawab Minho singkat.

"Oh iya, semalam Eunsoo eonni menghubungiku terus menerus. Hubungan kalian ada masalah?"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dulu? Aku sedang ingin sendirian..," pinta Minho lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Oh..ok Tuan Minho. As you wish, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Dan jangan lupa, jika hubunganmu dengan Eunso Eonni memburuk, aku siap menggantikan posisinya," canda Krystal lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

Minho kembali fokus memperhatikan murid2 yang masuk ke dalam sekolah. Hingga gerbang pun ditutup dan Minho menghela nafasnya. Ia bersyukur tidak menemukan namja berambut almond itu di sini. Di tempat ia mengajar. Minhopun tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya? Lalu…? Kau mau menciumku?"tanya si namja centil yang sibuk menggantungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya.

"Tidak disini honey.., kau kan tahu ini sekolah dan aku tidak ingin merusak imej divamu…," jawab sang kekasih lalu memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung si namja tadi.

"Justru karena aku seorang diva, makanya kau harus menciumku sekarang juga. Di tempat ini. Detik ini. Saat ini juga!" tegas Kim Kibum atau biasa dipanggil Key dengan nada yang tak kalah manja dengan perempuan di luar sana.

"Baiklah….," ucap si laki2 yang bernama Lee Jinki lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Kecupan? Sepertinya tidak. Karena tangan Key kini mulai menarik rambut Jinki untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan sebaliknya Jinki memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja longgar yang dipakai oleh Key.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan ciuman itu? Hello…, kita masih di kelas dan kalian memberi cap di muka kalian bahwa kalian gay!" ungkap laki2 berwajah imut tersebut sambil memukul meja pelan.

"Ups.., sorry. Kibumku ini manis sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahan godaannya dimanapun kami berada," jelas Jinki lalu kembali mengecup bibir Key. Namun kali ini hanya sebentar.

"Taemin-ku sayang.., aku tidak perduli mereka berkata apapun padaku. Asalkan kau bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Bisa kan?" tawar Key sambil mengelus rambut hitam Taemin pelan namun disanggah oleh Taemin sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan bisa sekolah di tempat ini jika aku keluar dari tempat itu. Kau tahu betul hal itu hyung..," jelas Taemin.

Key dan Jinki terdiam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata . siapa juga yangmemilih hidup sebagai lelaki penghibur di dalam sebuah klub malam?

Taemin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid di Korea yang menjalani hidup seperti itu. Sejak dua tahun lalu ia telah rutin bekerja di klub tersebut yang membuatnya kini bisa sekolah di SMA paling bagus di Korea serta tinggal di apartemen mewah bersebelahan dengan apartemen Jinki dan Key yang sejak kelas 1 SMA telah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Ayahnyalah sendiri yang menjual Taemin di klub tersebut. Tak lama setelah ia menjual Taemin, ayahnya harus meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini karena menderita sakit keras. Dan mulailah Taemin menjalankan 2 kehidupannya.

Ketika siang ia menjadi Lee Taemin si pemurung yang berkacamata. Dan di malam hari ia menjadi namja no 1 di klub malam tempat ia bekerja. Jika di siang hari ia mengenakan seragam dengan rapi dan rambut wignya yang hitam ditambah kacamata berbingkai tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Malam harinya Taemin mengenakan kaos berkerah V dengan celana hitam ketat dan rambut almond panjang yang menambah daya tariknya.

Semua itu harus Taemin jalani di umurnya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun. Ironis. Namun inilah yang harus ia lewati.

Hanya Key dan Jinki-lah yang mengetahui masa lalu Taemin. Dan mereka lah yang selama ini menguatkan Taemin hingga ia bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Suara bel berbunyi dan membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat lebih serius. Tak berapa lama Minho pun masuk ke kelas dan mendapatkan sambutan luar biasa dari seluruh murid. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menyambutnya.

Dan orang itu adalah…

Taemin.

"Kim Jinho….," Minho mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada.

"Hadir…,"

"Choi Saengbyul..,"

"Hadir…,"

"Kim Kibum..,"

"Hadir Choi sam…," jawab Key dengan gaya khasnya dan dibalas dengan sedikit tawa dari Minho.

"Lee Taemin…,"

"Hadir…," jawab Taemin pelan.

"Lee Jinki…,"

Taemin diam. Ia kesal,

Tidak bisakah Minho mengenalinya walaupun hanya sebentar?

Bahkan Minho tidak melihat dirinya saat memanggil nama 'Lee Taemin' tadi.

Sebegitu invisible-kah Taemin di mata Minho?

"Baiklah. Jadi hari ini yang tidak hadir hanya Park Jimin saja kan? Kita akan langsung membahas soal yang saya berikan kemarin…," ucap Minho lalu membuka bukunya.

Taemin berdecak kesal.

Pikirannya masih sibuk berputar pada kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana ia menyerahkan seutuhnya dirinya pada Minho. Gurunya sendiri.

Malam ini. Sekali lagi. Ratusan kalinya. Taemin membalas ciuman Jungmo, kekasihnya. Gulatan lidah mungil Taemin bermain kencang dengan lidah panjang Jungmo. Tangannya sibuk merayap masuk ke dalam baju Taemin.

"Geu…man…hae…," pinta Taemin lalu menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Bisakah kau pulang Hyung? Aku capek. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga dan aku ingin istirahat,"

"Mm.. , tidak apa2. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Beberapa hari lagi kau tidak perlu bekerja di klub Zion. Aku telah mengurus semuanya. Kau tinggal fokus belajar dan saat kau lulus, kita akan menikah di Amerika…," jelas Jungmo lalu mengelap bibir Taemin yang penuh dengan air liur mereka saat berciuman tadi.

"Gomawo…,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungmo kemudian mengecup pipi Taemin.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini. Terima kasih telah menerima aku yang sudah kotor dan ….."

"Sst…," Jungmo memotong pembicaraan Taemin dengan menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Taemin.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi…, yang aku suka adalah hatimu. Walaupun kau tidak punya tangan sekalipun. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…, dan aku yang akan menggantikan tanganmu…," tambahnya.

Taemin tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya juga tidak tersentuh. Ia hanya mengatakan,

"Mian…,"

Taemin memeluk Jungmo dengan erat dan berharap laki2 ini akan melepaskannya dengan sukarela.

Minho berjalan pelan sambil membawa beberapa botol soju yang baru saja ia beli di sebuah minimarket. Malam ini sepertinya akan ia lewati lagi dengan meneguk isi botol tersebut sambil memeriksa isi jawaban dari seluruh murid2nya.

Ia mencoba melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya akhir2 ini. Siang tadi ia resmi putus dari kekasihnya Eunsoo. Kakaknya yang mulai merencanakan kepindahannya dari rumah yang sejak kecil ia tinggali. Ayahnya yang memulai sidang perceraiannya.

Entahlah. Minho bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini penyelesaian atau permasalahan baru dalam hidupnya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin mencari tahu siapa yang tidur dengannya kemarin malam dan membereskan satu hal dengan namja tersebut.

"Sonsaengnim….,"sapa seseorang dari belakang dan membuat Minho berbalik.

Tubuhnya yang mungil. Rambut hitam pekat dengan kacamata besar. Senyum manis dan wajah cantik itu….

"Annyeong sonsaengnim…, kau sedang apa malam2 begini di luar?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu…," gertak Minho lalu menatap tajam pada namja bermata bulat di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu kemarin malam Choi Sam…," godanya.

"Jadi kau…?" Minho membulatkan kedua matanya dengan besar. Ia tidak menyangka laki2 mungil di depannya ini adalah laki2 yang ia temui semalam di taman kota dan berakhir di atas ranjang!

Benarkah itu?

"Kau selama ini tidak mengenaliku ya?" tanya balik si pihak yang seharusnya memberi jawaban tadi.

"Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B yang …..,"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan sonsaengnim. Aku Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B sekaligus kekasih dari kakakmu Choi Jungmo…," lanjut Taemin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Jadi…., kau…..,"

Taemin menarik wig berwarna hitamnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna almond tergerai bebas. Ia pun membuka kacamatanya dan semakin terlihatlah mata indah Taemin yang sukses menarik semua perempuan ataupun laki2 di luar sana.

"Aku adalah Lee Taemin. Muridmu dari kelas 3-B. Kekasih dari kakakmu Choi Jungmo. Dan aku jugalah yang telah tidur denganmu semalam…,"

Minho masih membuka lebar mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Yang terakhir…, aku ini mencintaimu Choi Sam…," teriak Taemin kencang.

**== TBC ==**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jungmo TRAX as Choi Jungmo

Minho membulatkan kedua matanya dengan besar. Ia tidak menyangka laki2 mungil di depannya ini adalah laki2 yang ia temui semalam di taman kota dan berakhir di atas ranjang!

Benarkah itu?

"Kau selama ini tidak mengenaliku ya?" tanya balik si pihak yang seharusnya memberi jawaban tadi.

"Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B yang …..,"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan sonsaengnim. Aku Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B sekaligus kekasih dari kakakmu Choi Jungmo…," lanjut Taemin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Jadi…., kau…..,"

Taemin menarik wig berwarna hitamnya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna almond tergerai bebas. Ia pun membuka kacamatanya dan semakin terlihatlah mata indah Taemin yang sukses menarik semua perempuan ataupun laki2 di luar sana.

"Aku adalah Lee Taemin. Muridmu dari kelas 3-B. Kekasih dari kakakmu Choi Jungmo. Dan aku jugalah yang telah tidur denganmu semalam…,"

Minho masih membuka lebar mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Yang terakhir…, aku ini mencintaimu Choi Sam…," teriak Taemin kencang.

Minho diam. Ia semakin shock. Perubahan Taemin di hadapannya. Pernyataannya yang dilontarkan sekaligus. Minho harus menerima kenyataan bahwa namja cantik di hadapannya adalah orang yang tidur dengannya semalam. Namja cantik yang dihadapannya ini adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Namja cantik yang dihadapannya ini mencintainya?

"Dasar laki2 gila! Baru kali ini aku pernah berurusan dengan pelanggan semacam itu!" keluh Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal pada temannya di samping yang bernama Lee Taemin.

"Orang yang menabrakmu kemarinkah, Hyung?"

"Tepat sekali. Orang yang aneh, ia kerap memanggilku dengan nama Jejuko..," jelas Jaejoong.

"Mungkin saja Jejuko itu memang dirimu Hyung," ungkap Taemin santai.

"Mweo? Maksudmu?"

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu setahun lalu kan? Mungkin memang Jejuko yang dimaksud adalah dirimu," tambah Taemin dan menyapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dan melupakan apa yang diucapkan Taemin barusan.

"Tunanganku. Dia yang akan mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini…," jawab Taemin singkat dan menyambut tunangannya itu dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Choi Jungmo..," ucap laki2 tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun membalasnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar dulu.., aku akan menyusul," bisik Taemin pada tunangannya tersebut dan Jungmo pun kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan obrolan yang sempat terputus barusan.

"Ah.., soal yang tadi. Kenapa Hyung tidak bertanya lebih dulu saja pada orang tersebut mengenai asal usul Jejuko?" papar Taemin lagi.

"Tapi kalau kupikir ulang. Jejuko itu seperti nama perempuan…,"

"Menurutku Jejuko itu seperti nama Jepang. Bukankah Hyung fasih berbahasa Jepang? Kufikir kemungkinan bahwa Hyung itu adalah Jejuko semakin besar! Kita selidiki saja dulu..,"

Taemin menatap lurus kepada Jaejoong dengan tajam. Bocah yang satu ini memang benar2 pintar menggunakan otaknya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan mulai berencana untuk mendekati Yunho dan mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya.

"Cih.., aku tidak percaya seksmu yang pertama itu denganku," cakap Minho kini meneguk birnya.

"Kau tidak percaya karena takut dimintai tanggung jawab olehku? Santai saja," balas Taemin lantang.

"Mana mungkin gigolo sepertimu tidak pernah tidur dengan pelangganmu sendiri,"

"Bisakah kau perhalus kata 'gigolo' menjadi 'lelaki penghibur'? Aku kurang suka mendengarnya," tukas Taemin. Minho tertawa sinis.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

"Begini cara seorang guru memperlakukan muridnya?" tanya Taemin dan mencoba mengambil bir yang diteguk oleh Minho.

"Begini cara seorang murid menghargai gurunya? Lagipula seminggu lagi aku akan berhenti menjadi guru matematikamu," tanya balik Minho lalu menangkis tangan Taemin.

"Berarti setelah itu kita bisa resmi berpacaran?" tanya Taemin kini mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Minho.

"Hey.., bisa kau diam dan jawab saja pertanyaanku…?" tanya Minho lagi kini dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumku Choi Sam? Apakah aku terlalu mempesona bagimu…?" Taemin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Itu hanya sedikit khilaf..," bela Minho pada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangan Taemin dari dirinya.

"Baiklah Choi Sam…, aku terima pembelaan dirimu dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu,"

"Aku memang bekerja sebagai lelaki penghibur di klub Zion. Tapi pelangganku hanya kakakmu dan seorang lelaki tua Bangka yang memasukkan benda aneh ke lubangku," jelas Taemin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sex toys.., kau tahu kan? Punyanya tidak berdiri, lalu dia malah memasukkan benda aneh itu kedalam lubangku. Rasanya sakit dan menjijikkan. Cukup sekali aku merasakannya,"

Minho hanya terdiam dan sedikit membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda saat melakukannya bersamamu. Rasanya nikmat dan menyenangkan. Selain pintar matematika. Kau juga pintar memuaskanku Choi Sam..," goda Taemin lalu mengecup pelan pipi Minho.

"Hey…!" Minho sedikit marah dan berdiri menjauhi Taemin.

"Sekarang juga aku akan pulang! Orang bisa berpikir macam2 jika aku ada di rumah muridnya semalam ini!" tegas Minho lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar apartemen Taemin.

"Memang kita sudah macam2 kan Sam?" Taemin berjalan dengan maksud membukakan pintu untuk Minho.

Ketika Taemin membuka pintunya. Mata Minho dan Taemin tersentak melihat seseorang di hadapan mereka.

"Minho… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungmo begitu melihat adik satu2nya itu sedang berada di dalam rumah kekasihnya sendiri.

Wajah Minho pucat. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-ape kepada kakaknya sendiri.

**==TBC==**


	4. Chapter 4 (Ending)

**CHAPTER 4**

Cast :

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jungmo TRAX as Choi Jungmo

"Sekarang juga aku akan pulang! Orang bisa berpikir macam2 jika aku ada di rumah muridnya semalam ini!" tegas Minho lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar apartemen Taemin.

"Memang kita sudah macam2 kan Sam?" Taemin berjalan dengan maksud membukakan pintu untuk Minho.

Ketika Taemin membuka pintunya. Mata Minho dan Taemin tersentak melihat seseorang di hadapan mereka.

"Minho… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungmo begitu melihat adik satu2nya itu sedang berada di dalam rumah kekasihnya sendiri.

Wajah Minho pucat. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa kepada kakaknya sendiri.

"Well…, se…mm…, kam…,"

"Hyung…, sebenarnya aku dan Minho Sam sudah kenal lama. Kau tahu kan dia sedang menyelesaikan kerja prakteknya di sekolahku. Dan Ia juga sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kita," Taemin berjalan ke arah Jungmo sebentar lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu… untuk apa Minho tengah malam berada di tempat ini?" Jungmo mendelik.

"Kami menyiapkan surprise untukmu. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena kau sudah memergoki kami berdua Hyung…," ucap Taemin lalu pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tak lama mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kemudian memberikannya pada Jungmo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jungmo dan mengambil kotak besar itu penasaran.

"Aku dan Minho Sam yang memilihnya. Sebenarnya ini untuk kado pernikahan kita nanti, tapi berhubung kau sudah memergokinya. Lebih baik kuberikan sekarang saja," ucap Taemin beralasan.

Jungmo tersenyum dan membuka kotak berwarna putih dengan pita hijau yang mengikatnya.

"Parfum dan…..," Jungmo tertawa melihat kado yang satunya lagi. Sebuah baju tidur berwarna hitam yang transparan.

"Lebih tepatnya itu kado malam pertama untukmu," tambah Taemin dan disambut dengan kecupan hangat dibibirnya dari Jungmo.

Minho pun merasa risih melihat Jungmo dan Taemin yang berciuman di depan matanya sendiri. Sementara Taemin tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan menatap Minho sembari memperdalam ciuman panasnya dengan Jungmo.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang," Minho menyudahi ciuman Jungmo dan Taemin dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau tidak pulang bersamaku Hyung?" tawar Minho. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemenmu,"

"Untuk apa? Aku akan bermalam disini dengan Taemin..," jawabnya singkat lalu menaruh tangannya di pinggang Taemin.

"Oh. Baiklah….," papar Minho singkat lalu keluar dari apartemen Taemin.

Ia berjalan lurus dan tampak sedikit lemah. Entahlah…, hatinya berkecamuk. Ia senang melihat kakaknya bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sakit melihat Taemin bermesraan dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Ia merasa tertipu. Perasaannya digali habis oleh namja tercantik yang pernah ia temui itu. Kini ia bingung kemana harus melangkah. Apakah ia harus kembali ke apartemen Taemin atau tetap berjalan lurus untuk pulang ke rumahnya? Apakah ia harus menarik Taemin keluar dan berkata bahwa ia mulai menyukainya atau ia tetap berada dalam situasi bimbang?

Hanya Minho-lah yang dapat memutuskannya.

Minho merapikan beragam peralatannya yang selama ini menemaninya mengajar di sekolah tersebut. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di sana. Tugasnya sebagai seorang guru praktek telah usai. Kini ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya dan mulai mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di apartemen Taemin itu berlangsung. Hampir setiap malam ia berdiri di depan apartemen tersebut hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kakaknya sedang tidak berada disana. Hati kecil Minho berbisik, ia tidak ingin Taemin-nya disentuh oleh orang lain termasuk kakaknya sendiri yang notabene adalah tunangan Taemin.

Taemin-nya?

Iya. Minho mulai merasa memiliki Taemin.

Namun disaat pikirannya mulai menanamkan pemikiran tersebut, Taemin justru bersikap selayaknya siswa lain di sekolah. Tak ada godaan singkat. Tak ada lirikan tipis. Tak ada senyuman manja.

Ia kembali menjadi Lee Taemin yang sewajarnya.

Dan Minho merindukan sisi lain dari Taemin yang sebelumnya ia kenal.

"Taemin-a.., bolehkah kutanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Key sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taemin dengan benar.

"Apa?" balas Taemin singkat sambil tetap sibuk merangkum materi yang baru saja ia dapat dari Lee Sonsaengnim.

"Kau… ada hubungan apa dengan Choi Sam?" Key bertanya dengan nada lebih pelan. Ia khawatir ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa2 dengan Choi Sam. Apa aku terlihat seperti anaknya?" Taemin kini menoleh ke arah Key dengan tersenyum.

"Aish. Aku tidak membicarakan Choi Younggyu Sonsaengnim! Aku membicarakan si tampan Choi Minho Sam!" tegas Key namun tetap dengan nada yang sewajarnya.

"Oh. Dia itu calon adik iparku." jawab Taemin santai.

"MWEO?" Key berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sukses membuat sebagian murid menoleh ke arahnya. Untung saja jam istirahat siang tengah berlangsung.

Key membenarkan posisinya lagi. Dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada Taemin,

"Jadi Minho Sam itu adik dari Jungmo Hyung?"

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau berciuman dan…. ups….," Key menutup mulutnya dan kini Taemin benar2 berbalik ke samping dan menatap namja bermata kucing tersebut.

"Jadi kau melihatku berciuman dengan calon adik iparku sendiri?" tanya Taemin langsung. Key mengangguk cepat menunggu balasan dari Taemin.

"Aku mencintainya…,"

"Mencintai siapa? Penolongmu? Atau Gurumu?" Key mengedipkan matanya berkali2. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Taemin.

"Yang aku cium,,," jawab Taemin singkat.

"Ayolah Taemin…, aku yakin kau mencium keduanya. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa merahasiakan hal seperti ini kepadaku," ucap Key yang sedikit merasa kesal.

"Choi Minho.., " Taemin menunduk malu.

Key tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi Taemin.

"Aigoo…, sudah kuduga! Sejak awal kau memang tidak mencintai Jungmo. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Bukannya Kau telah mengurus surat2 kepindahanmu?"

"Aku akan tetap menjalankannya,"

"Tapi kau kan mencintai Minho?"

"Cinta dan pernikahan adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Aku lebih memilih orang yang ingin menikahiku daripada harus bersama dengan orang yang mencintaiku tapi tidak berani memilikiku," ujar Taemin sambil melirik ke arah Minho yang baru saja melewati kelasnya bersama dengan Krystal Sam.

-Minho POV-

"Kau tahu Minho? Kau terlihat begitu lelah akhir2 ini. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Krystal yang duduk di hadapanku sembari menyeruput ice lemon tea yang dipesannya tadi.

Iya. Terlalu banyak masalah.

Perceraian kedua orangtuaku.

Jungmo Hyung yang menjadi seorang gay.

Taemin yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku yang mencintai Taemin, sementara Taemin adalah tunangan dari kakakku sendiri.

Ini terlalu rumit.

"Hello? Minho? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," jelas Krystal kembali membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Taemin.

"Mm.., tidak apa2." Jawabku singkat dan meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terpapar jelas di meja cafe ini. Jujur saja aku tidak tertarik berada di sini. Bujukan Krystal selama lebih dari dua jamlah yang membuatku berakhir di tempat ini. Ia menginginkan kami merayakan hari terakhir kami menyelesaikan tugas kami sebagai guru.

"Oh iya. Apa kau tahu Lee Taemin dari kelas 3-B?"

Begitu mendengar nama Taemin, pandanganku langsung terfokus kembali padanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ia pintar sekali. Aku suka sekali mengajarnya. Ia fasih berbahasa Inggris dan nilainya juga sempurna,"

Aku tersenyum. Aku akan merasa senang jika ada yang memuji Taeminku.

"Oh iya. Dia juga akan menghabiskan semester akhirnya di Amerika. Kudengar Ia dipastikan mendapatkan beasiswa di sana. Benar2 beruntung…,"

"Dia akan pindah ke Amerika?" tanyaku panik.

"Iya. Kudengar lusa ia akan berangkat. Tadi Key sibuk sekali memamerkan sahabatnya itu kepadaku…,"

"MWEO?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung keluar dari cafe tersebut dan berlari tanpa arah.

Aku…

Kemanakah aku harus pergi?

Apakah aku harus berteriak di depan apartemennya dan berkata bahwa aku menyukainya?

Aku mencintainya?

Tidak ada hari yang kulewati tanpa memikirkannya.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan berusaha memfokuskan diriku sendiri.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemennya dan sekali lagi aku berharap bahwa aku tidak akan menemukan Jungmo Hyung disana.

Aku menyesal

Tidak pada diriku

Tapi pada hidupku

Seandainya saja, akulah yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya

Seandainya saja aku yang menyelamatkannya dari tempat kotor itu

Seandainya saja aku yang mencintainya terlebih dahulu

Seandainya saja aku yang membuat pengakuan pada Appa bahwa aku adalah seorang gay

Seandainya

Seandainya dan…

-Author POV-

"Sam…,"

Taemin terlihat kaget mendapati kedatangan Taemin ke apartemennya. Terlebih nafas Minho yang terengah engah karena berlari dari jarak yang begitu jauh, bahkan dengan bodohnya Ia meninggalkan sepedanya di cafe tersebut. Minho melirik sebentar ke dalam apartemen Taemin dan menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan tersebut benar2 kosong. Hanya ada kasur kecil dan selimut tipis di ruang tamu. Taemin benar2 mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke Amerika dan Minho tidak mengetahuinya? Padahal ia rajin mendatangi apartemen Taemin walaupun Minho hanya terdiam di luar.

"Aku bukan gurumu lagi," ucap Minho mantap lalu mencium bibir Taemin. Taemin menutup kedua matanya. Sedikitpun ia tidak menolak ciuman yang diberikan Minho padanya secara tiba2 tersebut. Hingga Taemin pun menarik Minho masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu apartemennya kasar dengan menggunakan kakinya. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang memadukan cinta dan segala hal yang mereka pendam sebelumnya. Lidah mereka bersatu. Darah mereka memanas. Keringat mereka pun mulai mengucur.

Tangan kanan Minho kini bergerilnya ke punggung Taemin. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan kaos longgar yang dikenakan Taemin tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka sedikitpun. Begitu kaos itu terlepas, tangannya beralih pada celana pendek yang dikenakan Taemin.

Sementara Taemin? Ini pertama kalinya ia begitu pasrah diperlakukan oleh pasangannya.

Kejadian malam itu.

Kejadian dimana pertama kali mereka saling bersatu

Taeminlah yang memimpin

Namun kali ini,

Taemin merasakan cinta

Taemin merasakan perasaannya terbalas sudah

Rintihan dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan malam ini benar memuaskannya.

Setidaknya Taemin kembali merasakan kebahagiaan apabila bersama dengan Minho.

Keduanya melakukan hal itu lagi.

Minho dan Taemin.

Mereka bersatu kembali.

Dalam peluh keringat, kenikmatan, keangkuhan dan desahan.

Dalam cinta tulus yang mereka sebarkan.

Minho memang telah terbangun, namun matanya masih terpejam dan membayangkan kejadian semalam membuatnya tersenyum sejenak. Minho pun telah yakin bahwa ia mencintai Taemin. Ini memang gila, terlebih Taemin adalah seorang laki2 sama sepertinya. Dan semalam mereka melakukan hubungan tersebut. Hubungan yang tabu dilakukan oleh mereka.

Minho membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan Taemin disana.

Sebuah amplop.

Hanya sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang tergeletak rapi disamping Minho.

Ia terbangun dan dengan segera membuka amplop tersebut

_Dear Minho Sam…,_

_Aniya…, sebaiknya kini aku memanggilmu Minho Hyung._

_Terima kasih telah membalas perasaanku selama ini_

_Terima kasih telah meyakinkanku bahwa cinta itu memang benar2 nyata di dunia ini_

_Kau berhasil mengetuk pintu hatiku dan mengeluarkan cinta itu dari dalam sana_

_Membuatku mencintai diriku sendiri_

_Menghargai diriku sendiri_

_Dan membuatku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tulus_

_Jangan pernah membalas cintaku lagi…, karena akulah yang akan mencintaimu seumur hidup.._

_-Lee Taemin-_

Minho meremas pelan surat yang baru saja ia baca. Dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Hingga ia menutup kedua matanya dengan setetes airmata menghias di pelupuk matanya.

**==THE END==**


End file.
